


morning kisses (day 2)

by ThirteenthMouse6572



Series: svt 12 days of christmas [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, I love my boys so much, Kissing, Multi, OT4, Soft Boys, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 04:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13000371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenthMouse6572/pseuds/ThirteenthMouse6572
Summary: “you know that i love you a lot, right?” mingyu asked sweetly.seungcheol looked up at mingyu. “no, i don’t.”





	morning kisses (day 2)

**Author's Note:**

> day 2 - ot4 hiphop unit
> 
> i'm really proud of this?? also i wasn't supposed to post it this late but i slept in until 11:00 am and hadn't finished writing so whoops :/

seungcheol looked up from his phone and smiled to himself as he heard the surprised yells of hansol, who had been pulled off the bed by mingyu and out the door. wonwoo rolled over in bed and leaned his head on seungcheol's thighs. "how are those two awake?" he asked.

seungcheol ran a hand through wonwoo's hair. "because unlike you, they can wake up at some ungodly hour with too much energy," he joked, earning a slap on the leg from wonwoo and a muttered 'shut up.' seungcheol laughed and moved his hand from wonwoo’s hair to his own, brushing it back out of his face. seungcheol could still hear hansol’s shouting from what he assumed was the kitchen, although now it was a playful shout rather than a surprised one.

seungcheol felt rather than heard wonwoo hum happily and smiled to himself. he put down his phone and patted wonwoo’s shoulder. “you can stay in bed for a little longer, but i’m going to make sure hansol and mingyu haven’t broken anything,” he said. “you know what happened last time.”

wonwoo lifted his head from seungcheol’s thighs and allowed the elder to swing them over the side of the bed. seungcheol leaned down and kissed wonwoo’s temple lightly, earning a small smile from the other, and stood up from the bed, stretching his arms above his head. he gave wonwoo a small smile and pocketed his phone, walking out of the bedroom towards the kitchen, where the shouts had instead become a loud conversation.

walking into the kitchen, he noticed that nobody else was in the kitchen or on the couch. “how have you two not woken anyone else up yet?” he asked. hansol turned around quickly and held up a butter knife in what was obviously surprise. he lowered the knife when he realised that it was seungcheol and shrugged in reply to the question.

“chan came out earlier and told us to shut up on behalf on soonyoung i think,” mingyu replied, jumping off the counter where he was sitting and walking over to seungcheol.

seungcheol knew what he was trying to do and let him do it anyway. mingyu placed his wrists on either side of seungcheol’s neck and clasped his hands together. “you know that i love you a lot, right?” mingyu asked sweetly. seungcheol could see hansol snickering to himself as he watched the scene play out.

seungcheol looked up at mingyu. “no, i don’t,” he said. “why don’t you show me?”

mingyu looked a bit taken aback, but smiled and lead seungcheol over to the counter, his hands never moving from seungcheol’s neck. once mingyu had pressed seungcheol against the counter, seungcheol had to jump up and sit on it so that he wouldn’t hurt himself. mingyu took this chance to stand between seungcheol’s legs and press as close as he could to the edge of the counter.

seungcheol saw hansol smiling at them, fondly, which would have been cute if not for the piece of toast hanging out of his mouth. seungcheol averted his gaze back to mingyu, who had a playful look in his eyes and a smirk on his face.

seungcheol didn’t notice that mingyu was leaning in until their lips met, to which seungcheol let out a noise that was half a shout of surprise and half a hum of content. seungcheol didn’t hesitate in melting into the kiss, his eyes fluttering close and his hands running up the back of mingyu’s head. his legs wrapped around mingyu’s waist to pull them together and he felt mingyu move his hands from his neck to underneath his shirt, digging into seungcheol’s back.

seungcheol heard hansol whine softly and felt mingyu smile against his lips. seungcheol pulled away from mingyu and looked over at hansol, who had a slight red tint on his cheeks and was avoiding eye contact with the other two.

seungcheol laughed softly and rested his chin on mingyu’s shoulder. “feeling a bit left out are you?” he asked. hansol stuttered and took a bite out of his toast to avoid responding. before seungcheol could say anything, he saw wonwoo walk into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

wonwoo stopped in his tracks when he saw the scene. “what am i missing out on?” he asked, covering his mouth as he yawned.

mingyu stepped away from seungcheol and turned to face wonwoo. “hansol’s feeling left out,” he said. hansol stuttered as he tried to think of something to say, making wonwoo smile.

wonwoo walked over to hansol and placed his hands on the bench either side of hansol’s waist. seungcheol didn’t hear what wonwoo whispered to hansol, but it made the younger blush and look down. wonwoo started to lean in, but was interrupted by minghao - who had just walked into the kitchen. “really guys? in the kitchen? you have a bedroom to yourself, you know?” he said, exasperated. walked into the kitchen and grabbed the other piece of toast that hansol hadn’t eaten yet. “i’m taking this for compensation for my trauma.”

seungcheol watched in silence as minghao walked back out of the kitchen and into his bedroom, muttering something to himself. a moment of silence passed before mingyu broke it by barking out a laugh. “do you want to go back into the bedroom?” he asked the other three.

seungcheol nodded and hopped off the counter, steadying himself with mingyu’s arm. hansol just buried his face in wonwoo’s neck and muttered what seungcheol assumed to be a ‘yes’. wonwoo laughed and grabbed hansol’s hand and lead him out of the kitchen.

mingyu laughed and followed them, dragging seungcheol behind him by his wrist. once the two got to the bedroom, wonwoo and hansol were already on the bed. mingyu let go of seungcheol’s wrist and joined them, laughing quietly at whatever it was wonwoo whispered to him.

seungcheol stayed back for a bit, watching wonwoo and mingyu trap hansol between them and pepper him with kisses. it was times like these that he wished he could freeze time and let it stay like that forever. he settled for pulling out his phone and taking a photo instead, setting it as his background picture and smiling to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you all enjoyed! i love my boys and i'm surprised there isn't more fics for them?? like check in is such a domestic fluff fic why can i not find any fics based on it (on that note if anyone finds any or writes any please link me to it thanks)


End file.
